I Was There
by Craftman88
Summary: The most feared being in the Galaxy, the Queen of Blades, brought to her knees by an unseen presence. My first Post, so plz read and comment!


I do not own Starcraft or any of its Character except the new Mystery Being.

I Was There

"Pathetic", she thought as hordes of zerglings swarmed over the last Dominion positions. She had expected more of a fight for this planet.

She walked backed from the edge of the cliff overlooking the once thriving terran city to the freshly mutated Hive. If would soon become harder as the Dominion would now be sending its main forces to the frontier to and stop any more outlying colonies to be taken with such ease.

Upon entering the Hive the dozen or so Hunters guarding her quickly unburrowed from around the area to surround the Hive. Distant echoes of Yamoto Guns and Wraith Engines could be heard. They would be silent in minutes as she linked her mind to the 30 or so Guardians closing in on the Terran Fleets position. Subconsciously she was coordinating another takeover on a neighboring planet; A hydralisk patrolling a ruined Dominion base, a Ultralisk massacring several Marines, several lurkers guarding a cracking highway. Two mutalisks soaring over a city; she recognized the place, distant memories emerged: a former home, a base she was once stationed in, No...It was-.

The thoughts were quickly torn aside as several overlords glided over the hive. It was now time to leave to descend on the next planet. Her guard consisted of not only the Hunters, but also Lurkers, zerglings and a specially mutated Ultralisk that was twice the average size; which as she left the hive, all sprung up out of the ground to "board" the Overlords with her.

Then she felt something. "Could it be", she thought. She stopped. "No, its not possible", yet there it was, the feeling she had not felt since November 2500 according to Terran time. The feeling she had not felt since the start of her reign over the zerg. It was the feeling or the sense of unity, the sense that only one living thing could provide for a Zerg: The Overmind.

The Overmind was dead, and any cerebrate either dead or under her control. but still the feeling was undeniable. Then as quickly as it had come it was gone. Her minions around her looked on the edge even more than usual. Clearly they had sensed her agitation. No it was nothing, just more buried feelings, brought up by her prier thoughts in the Hive.

She was feet away from the Overlord, when it happened. As if some incredible force beyond measure had pummeled her into the ground. All she felt was Chaos. Her perception of reality extorted. Pain flooded her every thought as this invisible force succeeded every mental barrier and defense she had. An already extreme sound was intensifying as if the whole of the entire Zerg Swarm was crying out in Anguish and she realized the pain and scream was in fact not hers alone. but of the swarm.

As far as she could see the zerg of this and neighboring planets were being effected by this Iron Will and the she felt it, a connection

She could feel it Lightly ceasing its blitzkrieg , aiding her against the distracting echoes of her minions. For a brief moment she glanced at her surroundings. The Hunters were writhing on the ground. the Lurkers scratching and goring themselves. The zergling viciously tearing each other apart. The Huge Ultralisk roaring louder than she'd ever heard.

Through the confusion she could feel what it was. For not only was she accustomed to it but her entire focus was it: Hatred, Wrath, absolute malice and scorn towards everything living". Then summoning her psionic force she sent the message "_Who is this_"

"Who am I?" replied a deep omniscience voice virtually resembling the Cerebrate Daggoths voice; authoritative, reserved.

"I was there when the fearful news of Zazs death was told"

"I was there as the whole of the swarm rejoiced in your birth"

"I was there when we made our Glorious descension onto Auir"

"I was there even as my father cried out in anguish as the foul templar Tassadar destroyed him." The voice steadily increasing

"I was there when the Zerg fell into control of the you the self named Queen of Blades"

"I was there when my trusted Eldest, and beloved brother Daggoth along with many of my brothers were killed by you foul wretch as they tried to recreate the father."

The voice intensified to a deafening boom, "I was there when what left of my brood was wiped from existence!!!"

"I was there...", Within seconds the voice was calm and reserved again.

The Voice returned, "But I was there also when the life force of our creator was fleeting, I was there when he handed down from his consciousness what I know now that no other being except him and I has ever known."

"Ever since I was created " he continued " Our father had installed in me not the zealous pride and blind faith of my brother cerebrates. He installed in me or should i say intrusted me with his grand desire. Even as I blinked into existence I new what he required of me and not human, Protoss or even you ,Kerrigan, will stand in my way to accomplish my task. For even now as your begin to commence your return to dominate the galaxy; I plan such a terrible vengeance and wrath even the very Xel'Naga themselves will tremble beneath it." Once again the voice now at a terrifying level.

"But as for now I must sink into the shadows and in silence prepare the doom that will consume not just zerg, but protoss and terran alike.

For the Overmind will indeed return but not in the likeliness that you or the protoss can even prepare to imagine. When you achieve your own ends and desires, only then will you realize they are not your own but only preparation of a greater undertaking."

The voice trailing off, "Beware of your own Ascendancy, my sister".

And as if a great weight was lifted off of her; the presence dissipated. Regaining her former stature the scene around her was surprising.

What was left of the zerglings laid in a pile of flesh, carapace. The Lurkers and Hunters were strewn all around her, lifeless and still. The Ultralisk's Huge form was lying on the ground. Its neck, which was basically as thick and round as a siege tank was broken and distorted. The Overlords, now just heaps of carapace, unrecognizable. The Hive itself was bleeding and pouring liquids from everywhere.

Was it a trick? Experienced Dominion Ghosts? Even possibly the Protoss could have somehow created this illusion.

No, the destruction around her was no illusion. The feelings and senses were real. How could of it happened. There was no other being as powerful as her, they couldn't imagine the capability and capacity that her power could reach. Yet, this presence had her on the ground unable to concentrate on the simplest of actions with out exerting large amounts of force.

A war still raged on and the Swarm still needed her to command. She must work this problem out at a later time, when she was more capable. For now she had work to do.

But still the same words echoed in the mind of the most feared and dangerous being in the Galaxy, " Beware your own Ascendancy, my sister".


End file.
